One Half and Two Whole Winchesters
by G.L.Williams.97
Summary: When Sam and Dean find out about Adam, they also discover another Winchester sibling, a sister. How will Sam and Dean cope with having a sister, while also trying to stop the apocalypse. This book is sister Winchester story. If you don't like, don't read. Hopefully this will be a bit different to other sister stories. I know this summary sucks. TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I very sadly do not own Supernatural. The only person I have created is Emily.**  
 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1.  
Season 4 Episode 19.

The ringing of a phone makes Dean and Sam pause their conversation as Dean pats his self down for the phone. He leans through the Impalas window and rummages through the glove compartment, grabbing the source of the ringing.

"Isn't that dad's phone?" Sam says, as Dean nods his head and answers the call.

"Hello?" he says leaning against the Impala.

"Uh, is this John?" a young mans voice come through the phone.

"He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?"

"No...I really...I need to talk to John. This is Adam Milligan. He knows me".

Dean lets out a sigh, "Well, sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more then two years ago".

There's a slight pause from both ends as Sam and Dean turn and look at each other, before Dean decides to talk again.

"Who is this?"

The words that come from the phone make Dean freeze, "I'm his son".

* * *

 _Windom, Minnesota. Milligan House._

Dean stops and picks up a picture of Adam and John.

He looks up at Adam with disbelief and hurt, "He took you to a baseball game?"

"Yeah, when I turned 14. Dad was around for a few of my birthdays" Adam smiled.

Sam turns to Dean with the journal and turns a couple of pages, "September 29th 2004. One word. Minnesota".

Dean stumbles with his words till he bites out, "He took you to a freakin baseball game?"

"Yeah".

Dean narrows his eyes slightly as Adam takes the picture back.

"What'd dad with you on your birthday?" Adam asks.

Dean turns to Sam with wide eyes, and he decides to change the subject.

"Adam, you said you called dad because your mom is missing" asks Sam.

"Yeah".

"How long has she been gone?"

"3 days".

Dean slightly shakes his head to get his mind back on topic, "who was the last person to see her?"

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday evening, but she never showed up for work on Wednesday.

Dean looks past Adam, and see a picture of John and Kate. He sighs and looks at the ground

"Did you call the police?" Sam asks

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did. And then i drove down here as fast as i could", Adam pauses and swallows, "I should have been here".

Breaking the awkward pause Dean continues, "What'd the, uh, what'd the cops say?"

"They search the house. They didn't find anything...She wouldn't leave without telling me. It'd like she just dropped of the face of the earth, you know?" he sucks in a breath, as he trys not to cry.

"Can you show us your moms room" Sam asks.

"Errr, sure" confusion lacing Adams voice.

They start following Adam out the room when he stops and turns to them.

"Uh, I just had a thought. If dad didn't tell you about me, I'm guessing he didn't tell you about Emily".

Both brothers pause in their steps and look at each other. Sam in confusion and Dean in disbelief and annoyance.

Dean mutters, "This better not be going where I think this is going".

Sam take a small step, "Emily?"

"My sister...Well, I guess now she's your sister too".

There's a short silence before Dean explodes, throwing his hands in the air, "Oh for-"

Sam cuts Dean off, "Sister? Dad told you that we have a sister".

Sam pays no attention to Dean as he glares at him, instead he looks at Adam.

"Yeah ,uh, Emily Draper. She lives in Wisconsin...errrrr Janesville, Wisconsin, I think. She's like 14 years old. I actually met her once, dad brought her here for one of his visits. We email every now and then" Adam shoves his hands in his pocket, "I should probably call her or something and tell her about dad and about you guys".

"Great!" Dean gives a big sarcastically fake smile to Adam, before giving it to Sam, "Just great!"

Dean lets out a frustrated sigh before rubbing his face.

"Lets just find out what happened to your mom first, before you tell us about other brothers and sisters we have okay" Dean finished with his bitch face.

Adam shifts his feet, and looks uncomfortable "Um, as far as I know it's just Emily".

"Just show us to your mom's room" Dean huffs.

* * *

"You sure we should do this?" Sam asks looking at Adam's body wrapped in sheets. Dean grabs the bottle of lighter fluid for him.

"Ghouls didn't fake those pictures. They didn't fake dad's journal", he pours the lighter fluid over the body, "Adam was our brother. He died like a hunter. He deserves to go out like one".

"Maybe we can bring him back. Get a hold of Cas, call in a favor".

Dean gives Sam a look, "No, Adam's in a better place"

He lights a match and drops it on to Adam's body. Both brothers watch the flames rise.

Letting out a breathe Sam asks, "What are we going to do about Emily?"

Without missing a beat Dean responds, "Nothing".

"Dean-"

"No Sam!" Dean gives Sam a look between annoyed and angry. "Look what happened to Adam. She is safest far away from this life. Away from us".

Sam looks at Dean with his bitch face, "Yeah, cuz that did Adam any good. She's a Winchester and just like Adam, if _any_ of the many supernatural creatures out there find out she's a Winchester, they will kill her. They will kill her slowly and painfully just because of me and you and dad. But, if she's with us, we can train her and keep her safe".

"Sam-"

"No Dean, you say Emily is safer away from us. But the truth is, she's safe with us. On her own shes vulnerable, an easy target... Then, she really will end up like Adam" Sam shakes his head, "Why are you so reluctant about this. You were reluctant about Adam, now Emily. You've said it yourself, family is important. So why are you being like this? Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm keeping her safe, like dad would have wanted".

"Dean!"

"We leave her alone, end of discussion" Dean gives Sam a final look, before watching Adam's burning body.

* * *

Season 5 Episode 18 (The ending).

Dean is driving the Impala with Sam sitting next to him, neither brother having said anything since Zachariah's death and losing Adam again.

Sam lets out a sigh, "You think Adam's okay?"

Dean glances at him, "Doubt it. Cas either. But we'll get them".

"So..."

Dean looks at Sam briefly when he doesn't continue, "So what?"

"I saw your eyes" Sam looks at him, "you were totally rockin' the 'yes' back there...So, what changed your mind?"

Dean gives Sam a quick look, "Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you and all I can think about is, 'this stupid son of a bitch brought me here'. I just didn't want to let you down".

"You didn't. You almost did. But you didn't".

"I owe you an apology"

"No, man. No, you don't" Sam shakes his head.

"Just...let me say this. I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that i've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that's not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me...the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way".

"Sounds good"

* * *

 _Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Bobby's House._

Sam and Dean are sat around the table. Dean drink a beer, while Sam is helping Bobby with research. Dean rubs his face and puts his beer down, then looks at Sam.

"What?"

Sam looks up confused, "Huh?"

"Your making a face, a 'I-have-an-idea-but-your-not-gonna-like-it' face. So what is it"

Sam sighs and shuts his laptop, "It's not an idea, more of a thought".

"Get on with it".

Sam looks at Bobby, then back to Dean. Sighing again Sam says, "Emily-"

"No" Deans says without hesitation.

"Dean-"

"No Sam. We've been through this. We stay away from her".

"Excuse me for interrupting this conversation, but just who is 'Emily'" Bobby asks.

Neither Sam or Dean say anything or look at him. Bobby sighs before landing his gaze on Dean.

"Crap" Dean mutters.

"Well".

Sighing Dean looks at the kitchen wall, "Emily is our sister".

Bobby looks between the brothers, before shaking his head, "Idjts".

"Hey, it was dad that knock up some woman. Not me" Dean says.

"Yeah, but you knew and didn't think that telling me was important? Especially when we have the end of the world coming right up our asses, with Demons and Angels all wanting a Winchester meat suit!", Bobby stands up, "You also want to explain why you told me about Adam but forgot to inform me about this other Winchester?"

"Well, once we told you about Adam and found out that you didn't know about him. We figured that you wouldn't know about Emily, so I saw no point in bringing her up" Dean says

"You're a complete idjt".

"But Bobby makes the point that I was thinking" Sam says, "The Angels went so far as bringing Adam back from the dead and brainwashing him, just to try and make you say yes. What will they do to Emily? Or if the Demons get wind of her. I've said it before and i'll say it again. She will be safer with us".

"No Sam-"Dean growls.

"Your brothers got a point Dean" Bobby sighs, "Yer dad kept her and Adam a secret to protect them, but Adam's dead and being used like a pawn. You wanna keep this girl safe? Keep her by your side".

Dean lets out an angry huff of air, "Fine! You win. We'll go and ruin this girls life".

Sam rolls his eyes and opens his laptop, "Okay, so now we find her".

Dean stands up, "Nope, I...uh, I already know where she is".

Sam raises his eyebrows and looks at Bobby who only shrugs. Sam turns his head to Dean.

"What do you mean?"

Dean went over to his bag and rummaged around, before pulling out a slightly bent file. He walks back to Sam and Bobby, giving Sam the file and grabbing himself another beer.

"What is this?" Sam asks grabbing the file.

"After Adam's funeral, I did some research-"

"You?" Sam smirked.

"I can research. I just don't see the point when I have you to do it for me".

"Sure".

"Anyway, after Adam's funeral, I looked into Emily. I found her-".

"Hold on", Sam sits straight in the chair, "You were giving me crap about wanting to find Emily, but then you went and did it-".

"Only to check on her and make sure she was living in a normal, safe town. With no strange deaths and stuff. That's all. I didn't go and knock on her door and say 'Hi, i'm your brother. Nice to meet you'".

Sam glares at him for a moment, before sighing, "So whats with the file?"

"It's everything I found about Emily. She's 15, her birthday is July 11th. It turns out that her mom died about 2 years ago, drunk driver crashed into her, and she's be in foster care ever since. Been in 3 foster home in the last 2 years and last time I checked on her, she was in Neenah, Wisconsin. I managed to pull some of her school records. She's a mini you Sammy, hasn't got a grade lower the a B-, well aside from a few months after her mom died, but that was to be expected".

Sam and Bobby share a look as Dean talks. It's clear to both of them that Dean already cared about her.

"I've got her recent school picture in the file, so we know who to look for" Dean takes a long drink from his beer. He looks over to notice Sam smirking at him, "What?"

"Nothing, it just seems like you've put a lot of effort into this file" Sam says, finally opening it up.

Dean narrows his eyes at Sam, "Bitch".

"Jerk".

"Alright, so we know where you sister is. Now how to get her" Bobby says, "I mean, it's not like you can just go up to her and tell her your her brothers and expect her to just come with you".

Dean shrugs and takes another drink, "Dunno, it might work".

"Dean" Sam exasperates.

"You got a better plan? You both said we need to get her and quickly. So we can't really wait for her to get to know us and all that crap. We should just drive up to Neenah, grab her and come back".

"You realize that's kidnapping" Sam stares at him.

"Well, technically it's teen-napping. But like I said, you got a better idea?"

Bobby shakes his head and mutters, "Idjts".

* * *

 **This chapter didn't really involve Emily, I know, but I just wanted to sort of set the story of how Sam and Dean found out about Emily.  
** **In the next chapter you will meet Emily.  
** **After that it'll be Emily and the boys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I very sadly do not own Supernatural. The only person I have created is Emily.**  
 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2.  
Neenah, Wisconsin.

Dark brown, almost black, hair blows gently in the wind, the sun setting in the sky behind the owner of the hair. The girl closes her eyes and enjoys the nice breeze of cool air.

"Emily" a voice calls.

The dark haired turns her head to the source of the voice.

"It's 9 o'clock, time to come in" a red headed woman says from a door.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second Karen" Emily replies and turns back around as Karen closes the door.

Emily takes a deep breath of air before giving the sunset a last look. She gets up off the front lawn and brushes off bits of grass.

Sighing Emily turns around and heads into the house. Karen smiles at her as she walks into the kitchen. Karen is her foster mother and she a real sweet person. Out of the 3 foster mothers she's had since her mom's death, Emily would defiantly say that Karen was the best. Karen was married to Victor Troy, and while Emily didn't see much of him, he was a pretty nice guy.

The Troy's don't have any kids of their own, but they do have 2 other foster kids, Cherry and Aaron. And yes, cherry like the fruit. Strange name, and what makes it even stranger is that she isn't even a red head, she's blonde. Aaron keeps to himself mostly, he is 16, and Cherry is all over the place, she is 4.

"You know, you've been here for 4 months now. There's a whole town for you to explore. You can do more then just sit on the lawn or else this will be a very boring summer holiday for you" Karen says.

"I enjoy sitting on the lawn" Emily shrugs.

"Ok, just giving you options" Karen nods.

"I'm going to go have a shower then head to bed".

"Ok sweetie, goodnight".

"Night".

Emily makes her way up the stairs and into the bathroom, completely unaware of the 67 Chevy Impala driving into town, about to change her life.

* * *

"Okay, she is currently living with Victor and Karen Troy. Victor is a high school teacher, he teaches history, and Karen works with a company that does party planning, for like weddings and stuff" Dean says as he pulls into a motel, "She's been there for about 4 months".

"I'm impressed. You've really done your research" Sam says as Dean parks the Impala.

"Had to make sure she was safe".

Sam pauses before saying, "You care about her don't you, and don't try your macho, big guy act Dean. You may not love her, but you do care about her".

Dean stays silent, which only proves Sam right.

"I know you don't want to do this, but it's the only way to keep her safe right now. Bobby's right, checking up on her is good but at the end of the day, she's safest by our side. Your side".

"Uh huh" Dean climbs out of the Impala.

"I'll go get the room" Sam says as he shut his door.

Dean opens up the trunk and grabs their bags. As he shuts the trunk he looks around the street. He's not sure how to feel about this. His first feelings after finding out about Adam and then Emily was anger. He felt angry that dad betrayed mom and that he was there on their birthdays. That he didn't make them shoot a gun or learn about the things that go bump in the night.

Now, however, while he still holds a slight grudge about it, he's come to accept that neither Adam or Emily did anything wrong, they were just the products. Products that happen to be his younger siblings. He might not be able to save Adam, but he'll be damned if he loses Emily as well. Even if it means she has to get drag into the family business.

And he thinks it must be the big brother instincts that are making him have the stupid feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach at the thought of something happening to her.

He hated that feeling. It was only meant for Sam, but now... Sure he checked up on the kid and made sure she was safe, and yes he realises it wasn't her fault that dad knock some chick up... but... yet again he has another sibling to take care of.

Dean was annoyed at himself. He would _never_ admit it... but he was starting to actually care for the kid. And he hadn't even met her yet. He didn't want to have to have another person to care for and he was determined not to let her in because everyone he let's in...

However... the second he found her school photo and looked at it, at her... He was so screwed.

But seriously! How's he supposed to look after a girl? Give him a brother and he knows what to do...but a sister? Most likely an emotional and hormonal sister, who...Oh God! Is probably at the stage where she has the...the monthly thing... And noticing boys...

...Good thing he has a trunk full of guns.

"I got the room" Sam walks back over with the room key, breaking Dean from his thoughts.

Picking up his bag and handing Sam's bag to him. They get in to the shabby room and Dean sits down on the bed closest to the door. Sam dumps his bag and sits down.

"So how are we going to get Emily to come with us?" Sam asks.

"I thought we were just going to grab her and go?" Dean lies back.

"Dean" Sam says sternly, "We can't just grab a teenaged girl and drive off".

"Well it's the only way she's coming with us, cuz no matter what we tell her, she's going to think we're crazy".

"Adam didn't".

"Adam was a ghoul at the time, doesn't count".

"Dean..."

"Fine Samantha. We'll leave the grab and run as a plan B. What idea do you have, that's going to make her want to come with us? And don't say the truth".

"What's wrong with telling her the truth?"

"Was I talking to myself earlier?" Dean sits up, "We tell her the truth, she's going to think were're crazy people and will probably call the cops".

"I'm not say we tell her the whole truth. Just tell her that were're her brothers. Leave out the demons and angel stuff-".

"Coming from the guy who wanted to tell Adam everything first chance you got".

"I'm not saying we never tell her, we need to, she has a right to know. I'm just saying lets leave that out, _until_ we can get her back to Bobby's".

"Fine, but if she isn't willing to leave with us within a couple of days, I'm doing plan B".

"Well, we better get some rest ready for tomorrow".

Dean huffs, "Yeah, tomorrows going to be fun"

Sam shakes his head and heads to the empty bed.

Taking off his shoes, Dean smirks, "I hope you know, it's going to be different".

"Huh?"

"Having a girl living with us".

"I think i'll know more about it then you, considering I lived with Jess".

"Don't count on it. You lived with a woman, a woman you had sex with. Emily is a teenager, it'll be completely different".

"And what do you know about teenaged girls?"

"Nothing, other then the fact that they're emotional and all that crap. Plus I grew up with you Samantha".

Sam sighs, ignoring the dig, "Dean, I doubt all girls are emotional all of the time".

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow won't we Sammy" Dean smirks.

Sam just glares in return.

* * *

 _Next Day._

The Impala parks across the road from the Troy's house. Sam and Dean take a short look of the house from their positions in the car.

Sighing Dean opens his door, "I still think this is a crappy idea".

"Yeah well, at least it's not illegal" Sam gives him a pointed look.

"Well, we're already wanted for a shit tone of stuff. What's one more felony to add to the file".

Sam gives him an unamused face and walks off. Dean huffs and follows him. While Sam knocks on the door Dean tries to peak through the window.

"Dean!" Sam whispers harshly but quickly puts on a smile at the sound of the door opening.

"Er, hi?" a teenaged boy's head shows from behind the door.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean" Sam says and Dean gives a nod.

"What do you want me to do with that information?" the black face boy says in a board tone.

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Dean looks over to Sam.

"Um, We were hoping to speak with Emily" Sam says.

"Once again what am I supposed to do with that-"

"Look kid, is Emily here or not?" Dean glares at the boy.

"Aaron, who's at the door?" a red headed woman come into sight.

"Dunno, some dudes" Aaron moved away and let the woman take his place at the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" the lady smiles.

Before Sam can speak Dean opens his mouth, "I'm Dean and this is Sam, my brother. Were're looking for Emily Draper".

"Why do you want to speak with her?".

"Well...we're her brothers" Sam says.

"Her brothers?" the woman looks at them skeptically, "I wasn't aware Emily had brothers".

"We only found out that we have a sister after our father passed. We just wanted to meet her" Sam gave her his puppy dog eyes, "We have some photo's of us and dad to show Emily, that can prove that we're telling the truth. Here" Sam indicated to Dean to show her the photos.

Handing the photos over, the women looks them over before giving them back.

"You're positive that it's Emily, this Emily, that is your sister?"

"If her birthday is July 11th, she's 15 years old, her mother's name was Michelle Draper and she looks like this," Dean shows her the school picture he found of Emily, "Then yes, this Emily" Dean says as charming as possible.

The woman sighs and nods her head, deciding to believe them, "come on through, into the kitchen".

"Thank you" Sam smiles.

"I know that Emily has been trying to find her father", the woman says closing the door. Turning to the stairs she calls out, "Emily. Can you come down here for a minute, please".

"Yeah, just a sec" a quiet voice floats down.

"I'm Karen, by the way" the woman says, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Before Dean can ask for a beer Sam says, "No. we're both good".

Dean glares at Sam, but moves his head to the doorway as the sound of feet gets closer.

"Whatcha need Karen?" a young girl, looking similar to their father, walks into the room.

"Um...well, these men would like to talk you. They know your father" Karen says, "I'll just be in the living room if you need me".

"You know my dad? Is he here? Is he okay?" Emily asks.

"Uh, you could say we know your dad" Dean pauses to properly look at the girl. She even look like a mini Sam. Looking Emily in the eyes Dean continues, "He's our dad too".

* * *

 **I think that since the first time Dean met Adam, he has matured, and while he is still slightly bothered by his dad having other children, he doesn't take it out on them like he did when he first met Adam.  
** **So, because of that, I have written him being more open to the idea of Emily and less resentful.**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter, please review, follow or favorite.  
** **Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I very sadly do not own Supernatural. The only person I have created is Emily.**  
 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3.  
Neenah, Wisconsin.

Emily's mind and body froze. He's their dad too? They're her brothers? She knew about Adam, he dad told her about him. She even met him once. Why would he not say anything about these two?

"I don't believe you" Emily says evenly, "Dad would have told me".

"Sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart but he didn't. He kept you and Adam a secret from us, and me and Sam a secret from you and Adam" Dean says, "My names Dean by the way, and this is Sam".

"You know Adam?"

"Yeah, he's how we know about you" Sam joins the conversation.

"Adam told you about me? Not dad? Why did dad tell you about Adam and not me?"

"Dad didn't tell us about Adam, he called dad's phone and I answered it" Dean leaned against the counter top.

"We can show you some photo's of us and dad, if you want proof that John Winchester is our dad too" Sam says.

She was conflicted. She wants to be mad at her dad, he kept her a secret as though she was a secret love child. And it sounds like Sam and Dean spent more time with dad, specially since they're clearly older then her and Adam. However, Sam and Dean came to see her...so that must mean they wanted to meet her...Right? Emily's head hurt with all this thinking.

She was starting to believe them. They know her dads name and they know about Adam...

"Ok, show me the photo's. Let's see if we're talking about the same John Winchester" Emily says.

Dean pulls out a couple of photos from his jacket. He stands next to Emily and hands them to her. Seeing Emily in the flesh... it was freaky and his stupid big brother instincts were back. She just looked... innocent... and in a few day's time, he was going to have to take her happy, innocent view of life away.

The first picture was John holding a young Sam and Dean sitting next to him on a truck. The next was a photo of a much younger Dean, with John and a blonde woman who was holding a baby, presumably Sam.

"That your mom?" Emily asks after a while.

"Yeah" Dean nods.

"Oh God! Did dad cheat on her is that why he never told you about me and Adam?"

"No. Our mom died, shortly after that photo" Sam says.

"Oh, sorry".

"Sorry about your mom too" Sam gives her his sad puppy dog eyes.

Emily shrugs, "thanks".

Dean shares a look with Sam.

"So, believe us now?" Dean asks, taking the photo's back.

Emily nods her head, still trying to understand what has happened in the last 5 minutes.

"Where's dad?" she turns to the brothers.

There's a slight pause after the question. Both Sam and Dean look at each, trying to decide who should be the one to tell her.

Dean sighed, "Sorry that you have to find out like this, but dad died. He died almost 4 years ago now".

Emily blinked. She didn't know what to think. On one hand her dad was practically a stranger. He only came by once a year for a few days. But... on the other hand, he was still her dad and she loved every minute she could spend with him.

Emily swallows, "Oh".

Dean raises his eyebrows, "That all you gonna say?"

"Dean!" Sam hisses.

"How'd he died?"

"Heart attack" Sam says.

"Guess that's why he never showed up for my 12th birthday...and mum's funeral" she found the floor very interesting at the moment, "Sorry for your loss".

"You lost dad too".

"Yeah but, you two clearly spent more time with dad. It's more your loss then mine".

"He was still your dad too. It's okay to be upset" Sam puts his hand on Emily's shoulder.

Dean claps his hands together, "Alright, now the chick-flick moment is over with, let's talk about what's going to happen now".

"Dean" Sam glares at him.

Emily looks between both brothers, as they seem to be having a conversation with their eyes.

Dean sighs and shakes his head slightly.

Sam look back to Emily, "Would you like to go get some lunch with us? We could get to know each other".

"Sure she would" Dean answers for her, putting his hands on her shoulders and attempting to steer her towards the door.

Emily raises her eyebrows and pushes her feet into the floor. Turning around she gives Dean a questioning look.

"Well I presume you'd like to get to know your new found big brothers, just as we would like to get to know our new and only baby sister" Dean gives her a smirk.

She watches Dean for a moment before she walks into the living room to talk to Karen.

"She looks a lot like dad" Sam whispers.

It was strange... It had always been him and Dean. Sure he had jumped at the chance to get to know Adam. The idea of being a big brother was appealing, however the idea of being a big brother to a sister... that was a little fighting.

"I thought she look like a mini you. Just better looking, lucky for her".

Sam raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

"What? It's true. She must get the good looks from me".

Sam ignores him and faces Emily as she walks back in.

"Ok, where'd you wanna have lunch?"

"Not sure, do you know any places?" Sam asks.

"Uh, there's a small diner a couple blocks away that's pretty good" She puts her hands in her jean pockets.

"Does it have pie?" asks Dean.

"Think so" Emily nods.

"Perfect" Dean smiles.

* * *

"I still just can't believe you have the Impala! I loved it when dad came by and took me for a drive. I felt so cool sitting in such a beautiful car" Emily gushed, "Dad really gave it to you?"

Dean grins, "Yep" popping the 'p'.

"Your so lucky".

"Perks of being the oldest" Dean opens his door and slides out.

Sam climbs out, glad to be out of the small space of the car, as both Dean and Emily had been talking about nothing but the Impala.

"Don't be so moody Samantha, the kids got good taste" Dean smirks.

Emily gasps, "You don't like the Impala?!"

"It's a nice car, i'm just not obsessed with it like Dean is. At the end of the day it's jus a car-"

"You shut your mouth!" Dean turns back to the Impala, "Don't listen to him Baby".

Emily raises her eyebrows and face Sam. Sam nods his head and mouths the word 'obsessed'.

Leaving the Impala Sam, Dean and Emily walk into the diner and take a seat at a booth. Emily on one side with Sam and Dean sitting on the other.

"Hiya! Welcome to Danny's Diner. I'm Gia. What would you like to drink?" a blonde waitress comes out of nowhere.

Dean looks the waitress up and down before smiling at her, "I'll have some coffee, Gia".

Once again Emily raises her eyebrows at Dean's behavior. Clearly he is a ladies man, while Sam doesn't seem as bother by this woman's looks.

"Just a water for me, thank you" Sam says as he grabs a menu.

"Soda, thanks".

"Ok, i'll be back with your drinks in just a tick" the waitress winks at Dean.

"So, Emily" Sam turns to her, "tell us about yourself".

"Really? That's the line you go with?" Emily smirks, "cliche much".

Dean sniggers causing Sam to glare at him.

"I'll be cliche to and ask, what do you want to know?" Emily asks.

"Uh, I don't know".

"Do you like Zeppelin? AC/DC, Motorhead, Metallica?" Dean asks while scanning the menu.

"I don't really have a genre of music I like. I sorta like a bit of most music".

"You'll be loving Zeppelin by the time I'm finished with you".

"Here are your drinks!" the waitress flashes Dan a smile, "You ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll take the double bacon burger, with extra onions" Dean smiles.

"I'll have the chicken strips and salad" Sam puts the menu back.

"Just a bowl of chips for me, thanks" Emily sits back in her chair.

She's realised that, with the way they were sitting at the booth, this was going to be an interrogation. She could see that even though they said they wanted to meet her, they weren't completely okay with this. Not that she could blame them really, they must have spent their whole lives thinking they were dads only kids.

Now they find out that wasn't true.

But, as awkward as this is, they were making an effort, so she would too.

"Okay, so back to getting to know you" Sam says.

"You thought of something?"

"What's your favorite subject at school?" Sam asks

Dean snorts, "Of course you'd ask that".

While Sam glares at Dean, Emily answers, "I enjoy P.E. and maths".

Dean looks at her like she grew a second head, "Maths? Seriously? Nerd much"

"Dean" Sam warns.

"It's fine, I'm proud of my number smart brain" Emily smiles.

"You do any clubs?"

"No, I've only been at the Troy's house for a few months. Didn't really have any time to join any clubs and stuff".

"Any friends? Boyfriends?" Dean asks.

"No" Emily answers slowly, "like I said. I haven't been here long enough to make friends, or get a boyfriend".

"Good" Dean takes a sip from his coffee.

It was going to stay like that if his trunk of weapons had anything to say about it. Stupid big brother instincts. Anyway, at least she didn't have too much of a life here. Which meant she didn't have a lot to leave behind, when she stays with them full term.

"What about you guys. You have girlfriends? Wives?" she asks.

"Uh, no. We move around to much to have a relationship" Sam answers.

"Move around a lot? Like dad?"

"Yeah, you could say it's a family business" Dean says.

"So your mechanics too?".

"Yep! Mechanics...That is what we are" Dean rambles.

"So, you said you met Adam. Hows he doing? He hasn't emailed me in...like a year" Emily asks turning her head to Sam.

"Err, yeah. He's good. He's real good. Just really busy with college stuff" Sam says.

There's a short awkward pause, filled with sipping sounds.

"Okay guy's, here's your food" the waitress puts down the food.

"Thank you" Sam says.

The waitress gives Dean another wink before walking away.

* * *

"Mmm, this is some good pie" Dean moans as shovels his mouth with pie.

"Incase you couldn't tell. Dean likes his pie" Sam shakes his head.

"Wouldn't have guessed" Emily watches as he destroys the pie.

"It's good pie" Dean defends.

Emily rolls her eyes. She admitted to her self that she doesn't mind these guys. Sure the lunch has been a bit awkward, but that was to be expected. Anyway, she could have had worse guys knock on the door and be her brothers. These guys were trying, even though it was obviously weird for them, and that's point in her good books.

However, they had mentioned that they have the same job as dad did. Which means, they won't be around much. It's kind of weird that she has family, but she hardly ever sees them. But that's they way it's always been, even with her mom. She was lucky if she saw her mom for even an hour a day, as she was always working over time.

Emily isn't stupid though. As nice as this get-to-know-you-lunch was, she knows there was more to it then just food.

"As nice as it is to meet you guys and find out I got some more family. Why'd you come find me?" Emily asks, and doesn't fail to notice the way Sam and Dean look at each other.

"We wanted to meet our little sister" Dean says.

Emily gives him a I'm-not-buying-that-bullshit-story look. Dean looks to Sam.

"We really did just want to meet you Emily" Sam jumps in, "I mean when you have a brother like Dean, it would be nice to have a change of sibling to talk too".

"Hey!" Dean glares.

"Okay" Emily says, still not believing their story completely, "How long are you in town for?"

"Just a couple of days" says Sam.

Emily nods, "...So is this going to be like with dad and you pop by every year or so, or is this a one time thing?"

"Well actually, we were thinking about having you tag along" Sam smiles, "I mean, it's the summer holiday right? You have some weeks off school".

"And what better way to get to know your big brothers then a road trip" Dean finishes.

After a pause Emily looks at both of them with wide eyes and asks "Are you crazy?"

Dean turns to Sam and smirks, "Told you so".

* * *

 **I hope you like Emily. I imagine Samantha Boscarino as Emily. (Basically long dark brown hair and big brown eyes)**

 **I know she doesn't seem so upset about John's death, but if you think about, she only met him like 4 or 5 times. He might have been her father but he was more of a stranger.**

 **I also didn't want her and the boys to connect straight away, because in real life it wouldn't be like that. So for a while it will be awkward and tense as they all try to adapt to the situation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **: I very sadly do not own Supernatural. The only person I have created is Emily.**  
 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4.  
Neenah, Wisconsin.

Sam glares at Dean. Shaking his head he turns back to Emily.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it would be a good chance to get to know each other" Sam says using his puppy eyes.

She is all for giving these guys, her brothers, a chance. But leaving with them to go on a road trip to who knows where after knowing them for barely an hour? Nope. Not happening.

"Your right. It's crazy and not going to happen" Emily shakes her head, "No offence, but you're strangers to me. I'm not going to just leave with you guys".

"And I don't blame you, but it would give us a chance to not be strangers" Sam says weakly.

Both Dean and Emily look at him with a that's-the-best-you-got face. Dean sighs and shakes his head. Clearly Sam's nice routine wasn't going to work with her, and Dean would have to remember to ask her how she didn't give in to Sam's puppy eyes.

"Okay kid, listen. You don't know us, but dad raised us to always have your families back. Now with you and Adam, you guys had your moms, dad couldn't bring you with him. But now dad's dead and so is your mom. Face it kiddo, we're the only family you got left. Do you really want to give up a chance to get to know the last bit of family you have?" Dean seriously says.

"Your right, but still...For all I know, you two could be murderers".

Sam and Dean glance at each other, before Dean huffs out a laugh, "Yep. You caught us, we're murderers, taking a break to meet our sister".

Emily just raises her eyebrows at him.

"Look, like we said earlier, we'll be in town for a couple of days. We will be leaving on Friday. It's your choice whether you want to come with us or not. Just think about it, it's your chance to find out more about your family. Plus, it'll be a better then spending your summer in this crappy town" Dean says.

Standing up from the table, Dean says "Now let's get you back home".

* * *

Pulling the Impala back into the motel, Sam glares and Dean.

"Dean, you know we need Emily to come with us".

"I know".

"Then why did you tell her it was she can decide to come with us or not".

"Cuz she will".

Sam huffs and looks at Dean, "Really? And how are you so sure?"

"Dude, she's a teenager. You were trying to make her come with us, that would have made her do anything but come with us. Remember you and dad? He'd tell you to do something and you'd want to do the opposite. She will be more open to coming with us, if she thinks it's her choice".

"Yeah, but how are you sure she will come with us?"

"She will" Dean climbs out of the Impala, "She might think we're crazy, but she know's we're her only family. It will be a chance for her to get to know more about dad. She'll take the bait".

"You sure?"

"Trust me. She know's where we are. If we leave her alone to think about it, chances are, she'll come to us".

Opening the motel room door and walking in, Sam shakes his head, "What make's you think you know so much about the way teenager's minds work?"

"I practically raised you, didn't I? You were a teenager at one point too. A lanky one at that".

Dean's phone starts to ring. Picking it up Dean answers.

"Hey Bobby" Dean put's it on speaker.

"You boy's find the girl?"

"Yeah, met her too" Sam says

"What's she like?"

"She's small".

Dean snorts, "Everyone's small for you Gigantor".

Sam gives him a bitch face, "I meant, she seemed small for being 15".

"Well apart from being small, she's looks similar to a young Sam. Just lucky for her she must have some of either mine or her mom's looks, cuz un-like Sammy, she's better looking then he was".

"Dean" Sam sighs and Dean smirks.

"So what'd you tell her?" Bobby asks.

"That we are her brothers and that dad was dead" Sam says.

"Sammy nearly freaked her out by asking her to come on a road trip with us after only meeting here an hour before hand" Dean shot Sam a look, "Hopefully I was able to smooth things over. If I haven't, then there's always plan B".

"Well, whatever you do, do it soon before any demons or angels get wind of the girl".

"Got it Bobby" Dean says.

"Had any luck about where Adam could be?" Sam asks, already knowing the answer.

"No. Where ever the angels have him, It isn't going to be easy to find".

"Go figure" Dean mutters, "Angel-douche bags".

"I'll see you when you get back here with the girl" Bobby says.

"Yeah, see you" Dean end's the call.

"I hope your right about Emily" Sam says sitting down with his laptop.

Dean grabs a beer "She'll come to us. I'm sure of it".

* * *

 _The Troy's House._

"How was it honey?" Karen says as Emily walks in to the house.

"A bit weird, obviously cuz, you know, I never knew about them and they never knew about me. But it was okay".

"Well, they must want to get to know you, they must have gone out of their way to find you".

"I suppose so" Emily bites her lip.

"It may be weird, and you may feel hurt that your father never told you about each other, but you should give them a chance. They didn't have to find you. They could have just pretended you didn't exist".

Giving Emily a sad smile, Karen continues, "I'm sorry about your father. I know how badly you wanted to find him...Maybe finding out about these two brothers is a good thing, they're apart of your father. You might not have him, but you have them".

"You may have a point" Emily says. Smiling back at Karen she says, "Thank you".

"No need to thank me, incase you haven't noticed, I like giving people advice".

"Kay, well I'm gonna go up to my room now".

"Okay, it'll be lasagna for tea tonight".

"Great" Emily says before running up to her room.

Closing the door, she grabs a shoe box from the bottom draw of the bedside table. Sitting on her bed, she opens the box and lays everything out on the bed.

She had first met her dad when she was 8. That year she had drove her mom crazy, saying the only thing she wanted for her birthday was a daddy. A girl in her class, Maddie Irving, was always bragging about all the gifts her daddy got her. That made Emily decide that she wanted a daddy, her daddy. For her birthday her mom managed to get her daddy and it was the best gift ever. He had gotten her a stuffed toy dog for her birthday. It was only small, it could sit in just one of her hands, but she loved it even now.

Emily picks up the stuffed dog and lets a small smile creep on to her lips as she gives the dog a small stroke. She even let's out a laugh at remembering the name 8 year old her gave it, Mr Johnny Floppington.

Popping the dog down, she picks up the present he got her for her 9th birthday and the second time he visited. It was the first Harry Potter book. Every few months he would call and during most conversations her little self would tell how good at reading she was getting, so he got her a book for her birthday because he said reading and learning was important. By now she has all the books and read them all multiple times, but the first would always have a special place in her heart.

For her 10th birthday dad had gotten her a doll. It wasn't top quality or brand name, but it was still a pretty doll and Emily loved it. She might have been a bit to old to play with dolls, but it was one of the few things she had of her dad.

Emily picked up movie tickets for 'The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe' that her and dad went to see for her 11th birthday. That was his present to her that year. She enjoyed spending some time with her dad. Just the two of them.

He never showed up for her 12th birthday and she remembers how heartbroken she felt. She had spent the whole day waiting and watching from the front window. But he never showed up. He didn't show up for her 13th either. Now she knows why...

She still has no idea how to feel about that. Before looking in the box she just felt slightly sad, cuz he was basically a stranger. But now, looking back at the few things she has of her own father, she can feel her chest tighten and her eye's well up. He was a stranger, but a stranger who cared about her and she cared about him. He was her father... and now it was starting to hit her. He was dead... Her father was dead, she'd never she him again...

Wiping the tears away, she looks at the 4 other things left. One was a baseball that he had bought her when they had gone to see a baseball game with Adam. She loved that day because it was the first and only time she had seen him when it wasn't her birthday. Plus she also found out she had a brother. Of course, she has now found out it's brothers, plural.

The last three things were photos. The first one was of her and her dad on her 8th birthday, the first time she met him. The next one was of her, dad and Adam at the baseball game. And the last one was of her and dad on her 10th birthday.

Emily's head shoots up at the sound of her door opening.

"You wanna play with me Emmy?" asks a small blonde child, covered in pink clothing.

"Sure Cherry. I'll come down in a minute, Okay".

Cherry nods her head and runs out of the room.

Smiling slightly, Emily puts everything carefully back into the box.

Dad was a stranger, but she loved him.

And the more she thinks about dad, the more she thinks Dean was right. Her mom is gone and so is her dad. Her mom was an only child and her parents disowned her when she got pregnant and refused to get an abortion, because she wasn't married and her parents were apparently very religious.

The only family she has is her new found brothers...and they came to see her...

Karen could be right. Dad may be gone, but it may be a chance to get to know more about him if she get's to know Sam and Dean.

Shaking her head and sighing, Emily gets up and heads down stairs to play with Cherry and get her mind somewhere else for awhile.

* * *

 _2 Day's Later._

Dean stands at the bed chucking his stuff into his bag, as Sam comes out of the bathroom.

"So, what we going to do about Emily since she's a no show?" Sam asks.

"Plan B" Dean says with out looking up.

"Are we seriously going to kidnap our sister?"

"One, it's teen-nap. Second, considering she's our sister, is it really teen-napping?"

"Yeah, Dean. To the cops it's still kidna", Dean gives him a look"...teen-napping".

"Yeah well, it's the only option we have left".

Sam shakes his head as he picks up his bag. Sarcastically he says, "This is really going to make her trust us"

"We don't have time for her to trust us" Dean picks up his bag and heads for the door, "We're going to drive to the house, asks if she'd like to have lunch before we go, and when she gets in the car we just drive and we don't stop till we reach Bobby's".

Opening the motel door, Dean steps out, only to bump into a girl. Looking down he sees that it's Emily.

"Uh, hi" Dean says and steps to the side slightly for Sam to see her.

Looking at Dean shyly, she tugs on a piece of her hair, "Uh...Is...Is your offer to come with you still up?"

Dean turns to Sam to give him the I-told-you-so face.

Rolling his eyes at Dean, Sam looks at Emily and smiles, "Absolutely".

* * *

 **I hope you thought this was believable.  
I wanted Emily to go with Sam and Dean, but I didn't want her to be completely unrealistic and leave with them straight away after knowing them for an hour, just because they were her brothers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I very sadly do not own Supernatural. The only person I have created is Emily.**  
 **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **I have edited all chapters, so you may want to go back on read them, your choice.**

 **I also put chapters 1 and 2 together, so now all chapters have moved. While chapter 5 has been up for a while it is now chapter 4, so this is a new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5.  
Neenah, Wisconsin (Around 10am).

Emily stands in the doorway awkwardly, holding a heavy duffel bag with both hands and a backpack on her back, biting her lip.

"Guess I got here in time then, huh" She said breaking the ice, seeing the duffel bags the brothers had.

"Perfect timing" Sam says, "Glad you decided to come".

"I had some advice and thought on what Dean said, and decided i'd at least try this road trip" she paused before adding, "My foster parent's okay'd this, just as long as I keep in touch with them. Karen thinks this will be good for me, so...".

"Well then, let's get this show on the road" Dean says moving past Emily.

"I'll go hand in the key" Sam says as he passes his duffel to Dean.

"Come on then Kiddo" Dean walks towards the Impala with Emily trailing behind.

"I have a name".

"Yeah, and it's Kiddo" he opens the trunk and throws his and Sam's duffels in, "Pass me yours. You can hold on to your ruck sack".

Handing Dean her duffel, she once again stands awkwardly stands next to him. She can tell right now, that between him and Sam, he's going to be harder to be comfortable around. But then again, she's been wrong many times before. Like the time she thought green gummy bears were made from the other gummy bear's snot...

Dean walks over to the drivers door, before turning back and raising an eyebrow at Emily.

"You going to get in the car?"

"Oh, right" she ducked her head in embarrassment while climbing into the back.

Sam returns, climbing into the front seat, giving Emily an encouraging smile.

"Right, let's go" Dean says turning up the music and pulling out of the motel parking lot.

* * *

 _1 Hour Later._

The drive so far had been quiet, apart from the classic rock blasting through the car. Having enough of the music, Emily leans over and taps Dean on the shoulder. Getting the hint that she want's something, he turns the music down.

"Yeah?" he says, without looking at her,

"I was just wondering about where we're going exactly?" she asks while still leaning over the front seat.

Dean answers, "We're going to visit a family friend. He lives in South Dakota. We should get there in about 7...8 hours".

"Family friend?"

"Yeah, his name is Bobby" Sam jumps in, "He's like an uncle to us. Known him since we were kids, spent a lot of time there growing up. He's ruff and grumpy around the edges, but he's a good guy".

"So he knew dad quite well then?"

"Yea-" Dean glances back to finally look at Emily, "Sit your ass back in the seat, and put your seat belt on".

"You don't have your seat belt on" she raises one eyebrow.

"I'm older" Dean argues back.

"So?"

"So, you listen to me".

"Listen to you being a hypocrite?"

Sam sniggers and shakes his head at the tennis match between the two.

"Shut up Sammy" Dean glares, then turns back to Emily, "I'm the oldest, which mean's I'm responsible for you and your safety. So sit back and put the seat belt on".

"Your responsible for my safety, yet your not watching the road right now" she replies.

Dean resists the impulse to shout. Realizing that this mean's she must be starting to feel somewhat comfortable with them, if she is arguing back.

Taking a very deep breath, he decides to compromise.

"Ok, forget about the stupid seat belt. Just sit down in the damn seat, or I _will_ glue your ass to it".

After a slight pause, Emily slowly slides backwards to her seat.

"Thank you" Dean sighs.

Dean remembers Sam at this age. It was not a good time. Most days he felt like shooting him because of how deliberately annoying and argumentative he would be.

The fact that Emily was a girl, meant that the teenages years...would probably be even worse. Oh this was going to be fun...

"So, Emily. When did you first meet dad?" Sam asks.

"When I was 8. I had wanted to meet my dad for ages and I must have worn my mom down, cuz she called him and he came for my birthday".

"Did you see him often?"

"Only once a year, for a few day's around my birthday... There was only one time he visited me when it wasn't my birthday. It was the time I met Adam and we went to a baseball game."

"He took you to a freakin baseball game too!" Dean blurts out.

"Err yeah...That's what I said" she nods her head.

Dean turns and glares at her.

"That reminds me...Is Adam going to be joining us on this trip?"

"Uh...probably not" Sam says slowly.

"Why not?"

"Uh...He-"

"He's working a lot during the summer break, to get some extra money" Dean says.

"Oh" Emily sighs, "Do you think we might see him at some point though? It would be nice to see him again".

"Hopefully. We'll have to see how things turn out" Sam understood Dean's double meaning, it was to see how things plan out with Micheal and Lucifer.

Emily nods her head in acceptance, causing Sam and Dean to share a look and silently let out breaths they were holding. They just had to make it to Bobby's and then the truth can come out. If she freaks out and tries to leave, at least at Bobby's they can lock her in the panic room.

A few minutes went by in silence, till Emily decides to try and bond with the brother she figures will be the hardest to get to know.

"So i'm guessing your a classic rock fan then".

"Hell yeah. It's the best music in the world" Dean grins, "and I was serious back at the diner, about getting you to love Zeppelin."

Looking into the rear-view mirror, Dean notices Emily smile. A proper smile that reaches her eyes, and he feels his heart warm up at the sight of it. He fought the urge to sigh... she, unlike Sam, didn't even _have_ to give him the puppy-dog eyes. All she had to do was freakin smile and she'll probably get her way. Those stupid big brother instincts.

He was just going to blame everything on the big brother instincts.

"Look forward too it" Emily replies.

"Great, another reason for Dean to blast his old crap more" Sam groans.

"Shut up Sammy. You know the rule, driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cakehole".

"Even when I'm driving, you pick the music" Sam bitched faced.

"That's cuz your music sucks".

Emily smiled at the brothers banter. It was nice and family-like.

"So, you said you're mechanics like dad" Emily started.

""Yep" Dean says, wondering where this was going.

"What kind of mechanics travel around to fix cars?"

"Didn't dad tell you?" Sam says so they didn't put their feet in in.

"Well I was younger then, so I didn't really care about his job. All I cared about was the fact that he was there".

"We specialize in fixin' up classic cars" Dean says, "That's why we travel. We go to the cars, cuz their classic and need extra special care".

"Like the Impala?"

"Exactly" Dean smiles.

After a few quiet minutes Emily decides to ask something that's been on her mind since finding out about her brothers.

"Why'd do you think dad never told you about me and Adam" she started picking at her nails.

"We have a few ideas" Sam says slowly.

"Such as?".

"Well discuss it more at Bobby's. It'll be better to have these kinda questions when we can sit down together" Dean says.

Emily gives Dean a suspicious look,

In her opinion, it wasn't that serious of a question, it was more of a wonder. It was kind of weird that they didn't want to answer it yet... Plus they were sitting down together, just in a car.

Sighing Emily decide to ask a different question, and hopes that this one isn't that 'kinda' question.

"What was dad like?"

"You met him" Sam says.

"Only 5 times. Plus I was young, I don't really remember to much about him apart from the fact that he usually didn't say much".

"He was tough son of a bitch", Dean answers before Sam could vent about dad, "He did the best he could with what he had. He was damn clever too. It was amazing how he could see things and patterns that other missed".

Emily smiles, "Yeah, from what I do remember of dad, he did seem like the type of person you didn't what to make mad".

"You could say that" Sam says, "However, he was the type of person to piss other people off".

Dean gives Sam a glare, telling him to shut up with his bitchy-ness with dad.

"Really?" Emily asks, listening to every word about her father.

"Yeah. Let's just say dad wasn't really good with his words" Sam says ignoring Dean, "He wasn't really around much to be honest-".

"Because he was busy making a living so we had a roof over our heads" Dean interrupts, giving Sam another look, telling him now was not the time to get his anger out about dad, "he did he best he could for us".

Emily senses the tension between Sam and Dean. Clearly dad was a sore spot for Sam, he wasn't as close with him as Dean was.

"What about you? You said you met dad for your 8th birthday? What was that like?" Sam says changing the conversation before him and Dean start fighting.

"Awesome. Like I said, I had been begging mum for months about meeting my dad. When he came and mum told me who he was I was so happy. It was the best present I ever had. He got me this little stuffed dog, I named him Mr. Johnny Floppington".

Dean snorted, "Mr. Johnny Floppington?"

Emily gives him a glare that could kill, "What's wrong with his name?"

"Nothing... It's...It's an awesome name" Dean chokes back his laughter.

"Don't insult my dog. Stuffed or not, he has feelings".

"Uh...I think if he's stuffed, it means he can't have feelings" Sam says, wondering whether it was normal for 15 year old girls to be attacked to stuffed toys.

"Take that back. He does to have feelings".

"It's a toy-"

If it was possible Emily's glare intensifies, "He has a name".

"He's still a toy".

As soon as those word's left his mouth, he felt a slap to the head.

"Hey!"

"Hay's for horses" Emily says making Dean burst into laughter at the lame joke.

"One, not funny. Two, you shouldn't hit people".

"One, Dean found it funny. Two, I didn't hit you that hard, it was barely a hit... Unless you're weaker then you look" Emily smirks.

Dean laughs again, deciding that having a little sister wasn't going to be so bad after all

"This is going to be a long drive" Sam mutters, deciding that a little sister may not be quite as cool as he first thought.

* * *

 _7 and a half hours later._

 _(Around 6 pm)._

During the drive, Sam and Dean's opinion's on having a little sister constantly changed. One moment she would be mocking Dean, and then the next she'd be helping Dean pick on Sam.

Over all, Sam found having a sister was like have a young female Dean. While he actually really like being a big brother, he now had a slight appreciation for Dean.

While for Dean, it just felt like he was looking after a teenaged Sam again. Plus with Sam being all chick flicky and crap, even when he was younger, he felt confident that he could handle Emily... Well just as long as she doesn't talk about any of the monthly girl stuff. He will never be able to handle that.

Emily was surprised at just how comfortable she was starting to feel with the brothers...her brothers. Yeah...that was still weird to think about. While there were a few awkward silent moments and a small nap, most of the time was filled with either talking or Dean's music.

She was really glad she decided to do this.

Emily still kept a level head though. She knew it would take a lot of time and bonding before the brothers would full accept her as their sister, but this was a good start. Or at least she hope it was.

The brothers were hard to read. While Sam's emotions were slightly easier to read then Dean's, it was very clear that never men wore their hearts on their sleeves. But she thought, well hoped, that they were having a good time with her and weren't regreting their decision about having her tag along.

Emily looks out the window as they drive up closer to an old looking house, surrounded by scrap cars.

"This is Bobby's house? Is he a machcanic too?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. He's pretty good at fixin up cars" Dean says.

"Don't worry about the house. It may look like the tip, inside and out, but it's like a home to us" Sam adds.

Emily just nods as Dean pulls the Impala to a stop.

She follows the brothers out of the car, but stands by he car door, feeling anxiety creep up into her stomach.

Dean opens the trunk and he and Sam grab their duffel.

"Here" Sam hand's Emily her bag.

Emily mutters a quiet thank you before slowly following the brothers towards the house.

"Bobby's gruff, but he don't bite" Dean calls back to Emily.

Her cheeks flush in embarrassment and she picks up her pace to stand by Dean.

She may find Sam more open then Dean and he'd probably be more understanding and comforting, but even with her nerves, she wan't going to stand by the giant and look even smaller then she already was.

Dean strides into the house and dumps his duffel off to the side, followed by Sam.

"Hey Bobby" Dean called out.

Emily fights the impulse to hide behind one of the brothers as her nerves creep up again.

"Bout' time you idjts got here" Bobby wheeled into the hallway, looking at Emily, "You gonna hold that bag all night?"

Emily freezes for a moment, heat flooding her cheeks, before she drops her bag down next to Sam and Dean's.

Wheeling towards Emily, Bobby takes a good look at her, "Don't you look a lot like yer daddy. Bobby Singer".

"Emily Draper".

Turning back to the boy's, "There's some stew on the stove waiting for ya".

"You're the best Bobby" Dean grins, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder he guides her to the kitchen, "You're about to taste the best food you've every eaten, next to pie of course".

As soon as Emily was out of ear shot, Bobby turns to Sam, "So whats she know so far?"

"Dad's dead, we're her brothers and we want to spend some time with her. Dad told her he was a mechanic. When she was taking a nap, we decided it would be best to wait till morning, before giving her the supernatural talk".

"Probably best" Bobby says, "How's Dean doing?"

"He's acting better then he was when he first met Adam. Though that was a shock at the time. He actually seems like he might really care about her. Not that he'd admit that".

"Dean's always been a carer. He has his brave, tough thing going for him. But at the end of the day Dean cares. That why he never stopped hunting. He wanted to help save people, cuz he cares. He especially cares about his family. He was willing to become Micheal's bitch to save Adam from being it. He cares about Adam and he cares about that girl, maybe not as much as he cares about you, but cares".

"I know" Sam says before getting rid of the heart felt moment before Dean hears and calls him Samantha again, "I think he's more freaked out about the fact that we have a sister, which mean's she's going to have girl things and do girl things".

Bobby let's out a chuckle, "I'd like to be there when she let's it slip to Dean that it' that time of the month".

"He'll probably hightail it outta the room before she could finish the sentence".

"Sammy! If you don't get your ass in here, they'll be no stew left for you" Dean shout from the kitchen.

* * *

After a lot of arguing about who was sleeping where, Emily finally got the brother's to drop their chivalry crap and let her take the couch.

"You sure you're fine on the couch?" Sam hands her some blankets and a pillow.

"I'll be fine, really. But thank you for your offer of your bed" Emily says, "I can handle an old couch for a night or two".

"Well if you do need anything, me and Dean are just upstairs".

Sam turns around and heads back up the stairs, but is stopped by Emily's voice.

"Thank you, by the way. I know that this must be really weird and hard for you and Dean. You could have just ignored my existence, pretended I didn't exist, never found me and told me about dad... But you didn't. So thank you".

"It's like what Dean said, dad taught us that family was important and that you should always have their backs".

Sam gives her a smile before continuing upstairs.

Emily sighs and sits down on the couch. She reaches into her bag, pulls out Mr Johnny Floppington and puts him on the pillow. She also gets out one other cuddly toy. A small bear that she's had since she was a baby, from her mum. His original name being Ted. These two stuffed toys were the only one's that she kept a hold of and could never give up. They were her first teddies from her mother and father. They were special.

Having already changed into some PJ's, she lays down on the couch and pulls up the blanket. Her head falling back onto the pillow, she reaches her arm up for Mr Johnny Floppington and Ted and holds them to her chest. She doesn't care that she's 15 years old, these two stuffed teddies will always be with her.

Emily closes her eye's and let's sleep take over, hopefully making her ready to go for whatever awaits tomorrow.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like Emily and are finding this story believable.**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews, favorites and follows are very appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **: I very sadly do not own Supernatural. The only person I have created is Emily.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6.  
South Dakota, Bobby's House.

Emily's eyes flutter open to meet the sunlight in the room. Sighing she sits up and stretches, while looking around the room. She screams and almost jumps off the couch in fright, when her eye's land on Dean, who was watching her.

"Dude!" She yells, "It is not nice to creep on teenage girls like that".

"I wasn't creeping!" Dean protests, "I was just checking on you".

Emily just glares at him as Sam quickly enters the room, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dean was just sleep creeping on me".

Sam sighs and bitch faces Dean, causing him to throw his arms up, "I wasn't creeping".

"Creeper" Emily mutters.

"Boy, leave yer sister alone and get some breakfast down yer throat" Bobby calls from the kitchen.

Dean get's up and walks out of the room grumbling, "I wasn't doing anything".

Sam shakes his head and turns to Emily, "You know where the bathroom is. You can get changed there, then come and grab some food before Dean eats it all".

"Thanks" Emily says as Sam walks away.

Emily stands up and stretches one more time. Then she stuffs Mr Johnny Floppington and Ted back into her bag and grabs some clean underwear and clothes, and heads to the bathroom.

"So we're telling her now then?" Sam asks.

"Let the kid have some breakfast first Sam, before we screw up her life" Dean swallows his food.

"Dean, be serious".

"I am" Dean glares, "I'm being serious when I say we're going to freak her out. Especially since we can't really give her any proof that what we're saying is real. I highly doubt she'll take our word for it".

"Well, like we said, if she react's badly, there is always Bobby's panic room".

Emily walks out of the bathroom, wearing her usual style of black leggins, ankle boots, plain t-shirt and a jacket. She rams her PJ's back in her bag and brushes her hair out, so she look's a little less like a cave man.

Entering the kitchen, she slides into the empty seat next to Sam and grab's some cereal.

"Was everything ok last night?" Sam asks.

"Fine thanks" Emily nods, "So... Whats on todays list of things to do?"

"Actually, after you finish eating there is something we need to talk with you about" Dean says, "Things like why dad didn't tell you about us, why you only saw him once a year".

Emily could feel the tension in the room and was slightly worried by the regret and seriousness on Dean's face. Swallowing the mouth full of food she had, she pushes her bowl away.

"Oh God! You are murderers aren't you. I was only joking when I said that before".

Dean closes his eye's and shakes his head. He grabs a beer from the fridge, not caring that it was to early for it.

"No, no" Sam says, "I promise we haven't killed any people".

"Then whats going on?"

"Look" Dean sighs, "What we're going to say... It's going to sound completely crazy and insane, so you're going to need an open mind and just...just hear us out".

Emily looks between the brothers, "you're freaking me out, so could you please hurry up and spit it out".

"Before when you asked us why we came to see you, we didn't lie, we did want to meet you... But it was more then that-" Sam starts.

Dean interupts, "you deserve to know everything. From the being, no lies".

He takes a long drink from his beer, before leaning forward in his chair and looking at Emily.

"It started with our mom" Dean says.

* * *

Emily sat there in complete silence, staring into space in Bobby's panic room. Thinking about what had happened between her and the brothers an hour ago, it all felt like a blur, like it didn't really happen...

She had sat there listening to every word the boys said. She didn't interupt, just listened. As she took in every word they had said, she felt herself going...numb. It was like she wasn't really there.

Dean and Sam had told her about their mother being killed by a demon, Sam being fed demon blood as well as other kids. All about the supernatural being real and that they and dad hunted them. That dad died because he made a deal to save Dean, and then Dean went to hell to save Sam. About angels not being as good and heavenly as the bible states and that they helped start the apocalypse. That the devil was on earth and wanted Sam as a _vessel_ and the angels wanted Dean to be Michael's _vessel_. How Adam had been killed a year ago just because dad was his dad, and now the angels had tried using him to make Dean say yes. And that the reason dad tried to keep her and Adam a secret was to try and keep them safe and away from the hunting life, but now because demons and angels want Sam and Dean to say yes to them, so she was safest with them, where they could protect her.

Emily remembered that a good 5, maybe 10 minutes went by in silence after the boys had finished explaining everything. Her mind had stopped working.

Then suddenly she couldn't help herself. She just started laughing, hysterically as she stood up and walked into the living room. She remembered picking up her bag, turning to the brothers and telling them to get some help and that she was going back to the Troy's.

Sam was blocking the door, asking her to breathe and calm down. However Dean just grabbed her bag and threw it on the floor, which made her a little freaked, so she may have punched him. A pretty weak punch. The only person she hurt was herself, her hand was throbbing now slightly.

Dean had grabbed her by her upper arm her had dragged her down some stairs and pushed her into a weird metal room, which she found out was Bobby's panic room after Dean had told her to calm down and have a think in it.

Which is what she has been doing now for the past hour or so. Thinking... and a bit of crying.

For the first half hour all she did was yell, scream and smash things. After a while she calmed down slightly and realsied that wasn't doing any good so she sat down on the cold floor and starting thinking.

She thought through everything Sam and Dean had said, and it was just crazy. There was no way that it could be real. It was not possible.

Emily decided to think about this from a different side. She thought about her mum and dad. Her mother had been a cop before she was born. She had never actually told her much about her father as she grew up. She only ever really said that he couldn't be around because of his job. That he was kind of like a superhero...that he saved people.

That was one thing that she never thought about before.

A mechanic doesn't seem like a 'save-the-day' kind of job. Why would she make him out to be some amazing guy, if he was a mechanic... Or if he wasn't a mechanic, why would he tell her he was?

Unless he wasn't either...but then what was he? What did he do?

A hunter like Dean and Sam said...? He couldn't be, because everything they said was crazy and impossible.

Right?

Getting back on track, for years she asked her mother about her father, and she never really said much other then he was making the world safer for children like her. Not mechanic-y.

Seriously, why didn't she question his job? How is she only just now realising her mother said one thing but her father said another? How stupid was she? ...Unless her mum was just trying to make it sound like her father had a really cool and dangerous job, so that she could tell her that her wasn't around because of his job, to make it easier for her young brain to handle.

It was a weak option because she wasn't _that_ young, but it was the only option she could think of that didn't involve monsters.

...But then there were all the rules and weird habits her mother had. Emily wasn't aloud outside, especially at night, unless she was at school. Never aloud friends over to the house. There was always a lot of salt in the cupboard, but she just assumed her mother liked to stock up on things. Her mother had what she call 'special water', and Emily just assumed it was alcohol or something.

Then there were the weird drawings her mother had around the house... Some of them looked a bit like the one's painted in this panic room...

NO! She wasn't going there. This crap was not real!

Groaning, Emily throws herself back on to the bed.

This whole thing about the supernatural being real, is completely insane and stupid and she will not try and find ways for it to be real, because it isn't real.

It's crazy and impossible.

Plus, it was crazy to lock a 15 year old in a basement, panic room. It was something perverts and pedophiles did... so now she wasn't feeling sure about her brothers, cause they were obviously not well in the head. They believed monsters were real and locked her in a weird room.

* * *

Sam and Bobby are doing research, trying to see if they could find anything on Adam, Castiel or the remaining horse men. Dean on the other hand was outside doing some work on the Impala. Sighing, Sam closes the book he was reading, and heads out to find Dean.

Finding him under the Impala's hood he walks over.

"What?" Dean says as he hears Sam get closer.

"It's been a few hours... Maybe we should check on her. Give her some food, a drink".

Sam was feeling kind of crappy at locking her down in the panic room. He knew it had to be done, to keep her from running away and getting herself hurt or in trouble, but didn't mean he had to feel happy about it. Besides, without Cas to brand the Enochian symbols on her ribs to hide her from angels, the panic room was the safest room for her.

He could understand her reaction, because for anyone who hadn't experienced any supernatural... It was obviously going to seem completely crazy. They were going to seem crazy.

"She needs some time to think" Dean says without looking up, "She's freaking out and needs space away from us".

"It's been really quiet down there for awhile. No more shouting or banging".

"Which mean's she's calmed down somewhat, so she wont hit me again, and is thinking".

"Dean-".

"Let's give her another hour or so, then we'll go down with some food as a peace offering, and she how she's doing. Okay?"

Sam bit his tongue and bitched face the back of Dean's head, "fine".

* * *

Emily was wondering if she was ever going to get out. She wasn't sure how long she had been in this panic room, but it had to have been a couple of hours... They could have at least put a laptop or T.V. down here, but no just some books about the supernatural.

She didn't want to seem like a whiny, little brat, but she was hungry and kind of needed the toilet. Like hell was she going to use the bucket.

Emily sat up at the sound of footsteps. Quietly jumping off the bed, she grabs the bucket, she refused to pee in, and stands next to the door. They were crazy and locked her in a basement.

Brother's or not, she wanted to leave.

The door opens and as one of the brothers, she didn't stop to see which one, she slam's the bucket up as hard as she could on the brother that walked through first. She had to hit the bucket up because of how tiny she was against the brothers.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells as something whacks him in the face.

Dean stumbles slightly to the side and Sam steps in. Emily thrusts the bucket up again, but Sam dodges it. Grabbing the bucket from her he throws it to the side and shut's the door.

"The hell is wrong with you!" Dean yells, giving her his best glare.

"ME!? Your the ones who told me monsters were real and then locked me in a basement! Do you know you locks girls in basements?! Psychopathic killers and pedophiles!"

"I can promise you that we are neither, we-" Sam starts.

"That's just what psychopathic killers and pedophiles would say".

Sam sighs and shakes his head, he knew they should have come down sooner. At least it wasn't him that got a bucket to the face.

"Why the hell do you keep hitting me!" Dean glares.

"Not my fault your always the one in the way, besides the first hit wasn't even a hit. I did more damage to myself then you".

"Yeah, but that was a weak punch. _This_ was a bucket! It did more damage to me then you this time".

"Be a man", Emily huffs

Dean's glare deepens.

"I want to leave" Emily says.

"And I want to not get hit with a bucket. I want, doesn't get" Dean says, which causes Sam to raise his eyebrows at his brother. That was a rather parental response Dean had just said... But then again, Dean had practically raised him.

Ignoring Dean, Emily repeats, "Please, let me leave".

Sam sighs, "Emily-".

"Please", her eye's tear up, "I promise I wont call the police. Just please let me go".

Oh for crying out loud! Why did she have to start with the tears. Dean groans internally, women and their crying. The stupid big brother syndrome was rising again.

"Look Kiddo, I get that you're probably feeling pretty scared right now".

"What makes you think that!" Emily glares, with tears still falling, "I mean, you're basically strangers, who have _locked_ me in your basement".

Ignoring her, Dean continues, "but, whether you believe us or not, we are _not_ going to hurt you. We're trying to keep you safe and this basement is the safest place for you. Neither demons or angels can get in here".

"Right, because angels are bad in your little 'supernatural' world, and they want to use me to make you start the apocalypse" Emily rolls her eyes.

Dean narrows his eye's, "Yes, in 'our supernatural world' angels are bad. There is only one you can trust... but we're not sure what's happened to him".

"You told me Adam was alive. Now you're telling me he's dead, yet somehow still alive-".

"Like we said, Adam and his mum were killed by ghouls to get revenge on dad. The angel's brought Adam back to make Dean say yes. Dean didn't give in so now the angels have Adam somewhere. We're not sure whether he's alive or dead. We're hoping he's alive" Sam says.

Emily sit's back on the bed, her mind starts getting crammed with thoughts and feelings. So many that she can't pick out just one thought, or just one feeling. There all just merging together. She felt sick. Her mother... her father... now Adam.

She wanted to go back to last week, when her life was normal. Or at the very least she didn't have these two crack pots as brothers.

There was a little voice, very small, in the back of her mind. It was reminding her of all the weird things her mother did. The salt, the 'special water' and the drawings... Things Sam and Dean briefly talked about.

Emily took a deep breathe and focused.

She knows that she's going to regret her decision... but it's not like she had many options in the first place. Besides... a small part of her mind was actually starting to accept that all the crazy could be real.

But she wasn't going to jump straight on the loopy train, she wanted actual proof, not just some story from Sam and Dean that it was real. Actual proof.

Swallowing, Emily looks up at the brothers, "Okay... You want me to believe that the things that go bump in the night are real. You want me to believe you... I'll believe you, if I get actual proof. I want to go on a hunt with you. I want to see one of these _monsters_. Then... well then i'll have no choose to believe it".

"No" Dean says immediately, "The reason we came to find you, was to keep you safe. Not to throw you into the hunting business too".

"Look, you expect me to believe that demons and ghost and...and, like werewolves a real. With no proof. Just your word. You do realise just how crazy that is right? You want me to believe that your not just some psycho pervert, then give me actual proof. You should be glad that I'm even giving you the chance to prove yourselves".

Dean gives a smirk that doesn't reach his eyes and he leans over her slightly, "Sweetheart, I don't care if you believe us. All I care about is keeping you safe and stopping the world from ending. You are _not_ going to be leaving this room".

"Dean" Sam interrupts.

"No Sam. She's as good as dead, if we let on a hunt with us".

"Dean, I don't want her to go on a hunt either okay... But we have to face the facts" Sam sighs, "She's a Winchester. Eventually, just like with Adam, something is going to come for her. She has to learn how to defend herself because she can't stay down here for the rest of her life and we can't always be around to protect her all of the time-".

"Wanna bet?" Dean says evenly.

"It's for her own safety that she believes us, so that she understands just how dangerous this all is and we can train her to protect herself just encase she is attacked when we aren't around".

Sam pauses. He can see that he's wearing Dean down slightly. It was true, just like Dean, Sam would much prefer it if Emily didn't go near a hunt and stay in the panic room forever. But unlike Dean, he was thinking rationally. Emily needed to at least learn the basics of hunting, but for that she needed to _really_ believe that the supernatural was real, or else she wouldn't take the training seriously.

"We could train her on a basic ghost salt and burns, nothing too bad. Something nice and simple, something we've done a hundred times. Just so she can see the supernatural is real, so she takes training seriously, and we can also see how she does during the hunt" Sam finishes.

Dean glares at Sam. Okay, he knew that locking Emily down here for the rest of her life wasn't the best idea, but it would have worked just fine. He hated that Sam was right. Emily did need to learn about the different supernatural beings and how to fight and kill them, just encase. He just didn't want to have her in harms way. He never really like Sam hunting, especially when they were in their teens.

Dean was always worried about his brother. Sure now Sam was a grown man who could look after himself, but it didn't stop Dean from worrying about him. Why else would he make a deal that lead him to hell. Sammy was his little brother and he would do anything to keep him safe. Now thanks to dad, he felt the urge to once again, do anything to keep Emily safe.

As long as he was around, no one and nothing would lay a hand on her head and live. However being a hunter wasn't exactly a job that lets you grow old. So...

To Dean's annoyance, to keep her safe, they would have to train her.

Dean turns back to Emily and bends down so that they were almost face to face. He puts a hand on her shoulder and looks her right in the eye, "Right now. From this moment on, even without proof, if you want to go on this hunt, you listen closely. Whether you think we are just crazy is irrelevant. Whether you believe or not is irrelevant. You _will_ take it seriously, as though you do believe, and try your hardest, just on the wild chance that we aren't crazy and the supernatural is real. Okay".

Emily nods and Dean continues, " You take it all seriously. You do exactly what we say, exactly when we say it and exactly how we say it. Understand. You will be reading up and learning all about ghost. Why they stick around, what they can do, what their weaknesses are and how to kill them. Then once we decide you are good on the information, we will start the physically training. Once we decide that you can fight and shoot good enough and are still taking it all 100 per cent serious, then, and _only then,_ will we take you on a hunt. Is that clear?"

Emily nods, "Yes".

Dean sighs and stand's up straight, "Guess we have a lot of work to do".

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of writers block for this story and I just could really work out how to write it. However I have finally done it, and I am fairly happy with it.**

 **In a lot of sisfic/daughterfic stories I have read. I have found that a lot of the time, the sister/daughter just sort of accepts that demons and stuff exists without any real proof.**

 **I wanted to make this a bit realistic, and in real life if someone told you demons were real... Let's face it, you'd freak out. Right? At least I presume most people would, and wouldn't believe till they saw it with their own eyes.**

 **Please review (even if it's bad, I can take constructive criticism. Anything that helps with my writing). Also a fav and follow would be nice.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I am soooo sorry this took so long. I had some writers block on this chapter. My mind just wouldn't work.**

 **But I have finally overcome it and written the next chapter.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7.  
South Dakota, Bobby's House.

"All I said is that we'll train you" Dean glares, "I never said that you could come out of the panic room".

"Are you serious!" Emily yells at Dean.

"Oi, you want to not yell at me".

"You want to not be an ass".

"You want t-".

"Look" Sam cut in before either of them started something they would regret, "You agreed that for the time being, you would believe us and listen to what we say. I know it sucks, but the panic room is the best place for you. Neither angels or demons can get you in here".

"You guys aren't stuck down here" she points out.

"We have these symbols branded onto our ribs".

"...Wha...how do you even get your ribs branded?"

"Our friend Cas, the _only_ angel you can trust, did it with his angel mojo. The brands keep the other angels from finding us, well mostly" Dean explains, "Unfortunately, like we said earlier, at the moment we aren't sure where he is... if he's even still alive".

"So you're really going to make me live in the basement?" Emily frowns.

Dean groans, "Can you stop doing that".

"What?"

"That, with your face. The hurt puppy look. Your worse then Sam".

Sam looks at Dean with confusion, "What...I don't do that".

Dean huffs at Sam's denial. Please, Sam did it all the time to get him to agree to do something... Now Emily was doing it! Was he ever going to get a break?

Ignoring Dean's weirdness, Emily asks again "Do I _have_ to stay in the basement? I'm trying to be open and listen to you guys, but I would kind of like to see the sky again".

Sam and Dean share a look.

Dean groans and sighs, "Ok, we'll compromise. During the day you can stay upstairs, as long as you promise to stay in the house, unless someone else is with you. However this is now your bedroom. You'll sleep here at night. It will be safer for you".

Emily bites here tongue and sighs. At least this was better then total lock down in the basement, "Okay".

"Good" Dean huffs and walks out of the panic room and back up the stairs.

"So... when do I start this _training_ of the _supernatural_ " Emily says.

Dean raises an eye brow and her tone of voice, "Remember the deal, you believe in everything or I'm dragging your ass back down there".

She quickly raises her hands in surrender, "I believe".

Dean rolls his eyes and grabs two beers from the fridge. One to drink and the other for his head from where his new darling sister wacked him with a bucket. It was a pretty decent hit.

"We figured that Bobby will go through the books and knowledge with you. No ones better then Bobby when it comes to research and information" Sam says.

"And yer was gonna run this by me when?" Bobby wheels into the room.

"Well, you are the best Bobby" Dean grins.

"Don't sweet talk me boy, but of course i'll do it".

"Thanks Bobby" Sam says.

"While your learning with Bobby, we'll probably go on some hunts. Got somethings we got to sort out" Dean goes on, "But once Bobby says that your good with the info, then me and Sam will do the physical training".

"So, you'll be leaving for awhile?" Emily asks.

Dean smirks, "Yeah, and don't even think about it. Bobby may be on wheels, but you still wont be able to sneak away from him. Even if you did manage to leave, I'd find you in a heartbeat".

Emily glares slightly at Dean for seeing right through her.

Sighing she turns to Sam, "Ok... How long is this training going to take?"

"Depends on how fast you pick it up" Sam says.

Emily silently groans. Why did she let Karen talk her into this?

* * *

It has been four days since she left Wisconsin with her new found, possibly mentally ill brothers and it has been three days since they had told her that the monsters under the bed were real. The day after that she had called Karen, under Dean's watchful eye, to tell her she was okay and still alive.

Yesterday, both of them had left for a 'hunt', so Emily had been left with Bobby, who was actually a pretty good teacher, even if the lesson was about ghosts.

At the moment she was reading some book about ghosts that Bobby said he'd test her on later, to make sure she was actually reading it and learning.

She sighs and rolls her eye's for what feels like the one hundredth time. This was all a load of crap, but she promised Dean she'd take it seriously, and she was a girl of her promise... she was also kinda of worried that somehow Dean would find out she wasn't taking it a hundred per cent serious and throw her back in to the panic room and toss the key away.

Emily closes the book, deciding to take a quick break because her brain was hurting. She rubs her eyes, she has read too many words today and it's only been a couple of hours.

"Yer finished with that book already?" Bobby appears in the door way.

"No, just taking a break" Emily sighs and pouts, "there are a lot of words in this book. I don't do words very well, I'm better at numbers. A lot better at numbers then letters".

"Yeah?"

Emily nods, "I'm a bit of a maths geek. I don't have to revise for maths or physics, it comes naturally for me. It's easy. However things like English and History... yeah, not so good. I'm mean I like History... I just can't write about it".

"I though you was getting B's in your school work?"

Emily's eyebrows crease, "You did you know that?"

"When the boys first found out about you, Dean searched for you, to make sure you were safe. You may not believe it right now, but the boy does care about you. He found you and your school records. Pretty impressive grades".

She felt her face flush slightly at that piece of information... Dean had spent the time researching her... Which confused her a bit, cuz she thought Dean didn't really care that much... Maybe he just had a tough bravado. A very tough bravado.

She turns her attention away from her thoughts and back to Bobby, "Uh, well because anything that evolves numbers is my thing, I don't really have to revise much for them. So I use the extra revising time for English and stuff like that. That's the only reason I'm able to keep my B average in those lessons".

"Well, Dean was right. You are like a mini Sam" Bobby says.

"A mini Sam?"

"Yeah, he was a pretty smart kid himself. He even got into Stanford. Was set for being a lawyer".

"Really?" Emily sit's up, intrigued, "What happened?"

"A demon" Bobby says simply, "If you want anymore details, you're better asking Sam himself. It's personal".

Emily nods and let's a moment of silence pass before speaking again, "What about Dean? Was he any good at school?"

"If he had applied himself, I'm sure he would have had grades almost as good as Sam's. Just, school wasn't really Dean's thing. He just wanted to hunt with yer daddy, be out doing stuff".

"He does seem more like a do-er more then a think-er" Emily says before pausing, it was the first time she was bringing this up with someone, other then Sam or Dean.

"What?"

"Dean said you knew my...our dad pretty well" she says slowly.

Bobby huffs, "Yeah, I knew yer daddy. John Winchester didn't really do friends, but I guess I was one of the few people who would have been considered more then just a contact".

"So, you hunters don't like... have each others numbers and call each other about hunts, or get together once a year for a convention or something, then?"

Bobby scoffs, "No. We keep in contact with a few hunters we may come across, encase yer need help on a case or you want to pass a case on. But most of the time we don't really have too much to do with each other".

"And you were one of those people to dad?"

"Yeah, I guess. I helped John out when he first started hunting. I'd help him with the knowledge, a bit like I'm helping you. Sometimes I'd watch Dean and Sam when they were younger, if John was going to be away for a while. I think I still have some off their out grown clothes".

Emily smiles as she listens to Bobby. Any information she can get, especially about her dad, she was jumping at the chance to hear.

"Can't imagine Sam and Dean ever being small, they're both freaking giants".

"And until Sam hit his teens, Dean was the tallest. Then Sam just shot up and over took his brother".

"I'm destined to be forever short".

"That can be a good thing. When yer small, people will underestimate you. Then, once Sam and Dean train yer up, imagine the shock on their faces when you send them on their asses".

Emily laughs. She had to admit, for a old man who was kinda crazy for believing in monsters, he wasn't too bad. She quite liked Bobby.

Emily sobers up when that stupid nagging thought in her mind came back, "So... if you were the closest thing to a friend dad had...did he tell you about me... or Adam?"

Bobby sighs, "No".

She just nods. Was she and Adam just places to visit when he wanted a few days away from 'hunting'? Did she mean nothing to him?

Emily looks up when she hears Bobby wheel closer and stop by her side, "Listen, yer daddy was a stupid dumbass and he did many stupid things and made many stupid choices. But you and Adam... you may not have been planned at all, but he still cared about you both. John knew he hadn't done a brilliant job with Sam and Dean by dragging them into this mess of a life. I think he saw you and Adam, almost like second chances. Like a piece of normal in this messed up world. Yer daddy kept you both a secret, not because he was ashamed of either of you, but because he wanted you to have the life he couldn't give to his boys. A safe, normal life... It's just unfortunate that this world seems determined to drag anyone with Winchester blood into it's mess".

"Do you think that...maybe if dad hadn't have died and I was older... maybe eventually he'd have told, about me and Adam?"

"Honesty, I don't know... Yer daddy was a stubborn, hard ass" Bobby pauses before continuing, "he was a real pain in the ass, really knew how to piss someone off. Hell, I hadn't seen him in years since I pulled my shot gun on him and threaten to shoot his ass".

Emily's eyes widen, "What?"

"Yer dad just had that effect on people" Bobby shrugs as though it was completely normal.

"...he just...what?"

"John wasn't an easy man to get along with".

"I gathered... you actually pulled a gun on him?"

"He really pissed me off that day".

"Well I figured you didn't shoot people for any old reason".

"Look, John was hard to live with, but at the end of the day, he was a good man".

Emily smiles but doesn't say anything for a while, till the silence starts making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"I guess I'd better get back to the book, huh?"

"Before lunch, We'll go through it together. See what you've picked up already".

"Okay" Emily opens the book again and mentally kills herself at the site of the words.

* * *

One week later, Emily was sat at the table, with Bobby sitting opposite, testing her. Dean and Sam had called every few days and yesterday when they called...or Sam called she should say, he said that they'd be back tonight.

Emily really wanted Bobby to say that she was all good on the 'ghost' info, so she could get on with the training, then go on a _ghost hunt_. God, she sounded stupid, but she has to do what she has to do.

"Okay, name some of the types of ghost you can come across" Bobby's gruff voice cuts Emily train of thoughts.

"Uh... Poltergeists, Women in White, a Violent Spirit, Death Omen... Vengeful Spirits, umm Buruburu... uh... Spe-" Emily starts to list.

"Okay, I can see you got that... a Buruburu, what's that one?"

"That's the ghost sickness one... that one is made from fear, like if the person dies super scared and then it can make other people, usually bullying assholes, die out of fear too. It spreads like an infection" Emily smiles.

"Women in White".

"That is a chick who kills herself after she finds out her husbands been having it off with someone else. They then spend their dead lives killing men who they think are unfaithful".

"Death Omens".

"If someone see's it, it means that their going to die. They aren't actually bad ghost, they're there to try and warn people that someone is going to kill them".

Bobby nods, slightly impressed, "What are the common kind of powers ghosts have".

"They do that temperature thing... you know, make it colder. They can move things with their minds, like Jedi's, and they can teleport themselves. Ghosts can be pretty strong and fast".

"How do you kill a ghost".

"Most common way is to find the body of said ghost, then pour salt on it's bones and burn it. You can also become Jeremy Kyle and try and help the ghost with whatever was keeping it here... Sometimes ghosts can die if they walk on Holy ground".

Bobby opens his mouth to speck, but Emily quickly adds, "Oh, they can also attach themselves to objects... so if burning the body doesn't work, look for an object that meant a lot to them, then burn that like you would the body".

"And their weaknesses are...".

"Salt. They won't walk over it and it can repel them, cuz it's pure of whatever. Then there is iron, which also repels them" Emily smiles as she finishes.

Bobby looks her over for a moment, She may not have enjoyed or found the reading and research easy, but she certainly got her head down and learnt what she needed to. He could see why she was a mini Sam.

"So... Did I pass?"

"I'd say that yer passed my questions. You got all the info you need rattling around that head of yours. You're a pretty good learner".

"Well, I did have a pretty decent teacher, and that always helps. Thanks Bobby".

"Yer family, it's what family does for each other" Bobby huffs.

Family... that was new to her. It had always been just her and her mum, and then once a year her dad, but realistically it was just her and mum. Now... well now she has two brothers, plus a possible dead/possible alive brother, and she guessed Bobby too.

Well, they were all crazy, but still family...

It hadn't actually occurred to her till now that she was in a family. Emily had just been thinking about it as two brother who she was related too... but they are family, her family.

"So uh, does that mean, this part of my training is done?" she forced herself not to sound sarcastic, cuz she did not want to end up back in the panic room just because she didn't believe ghosts were real.

"This part is never done. There is always more information to know. But I'd say, that for now, your good".

Emily grins, she couldn't wait to see Dean's face when Bobby tells him that she was finished with the knowledge part of the training already.

"Sam said they'd be back tonight. Does that mean early or actually like 2 in the morning?"

Bobby shrugs, "There were doing a case in was in Missouri. Shouldn't take um' to long to get back here".

"What was the hunt? Sam never went into details" she may as well act live she cares and believes this crap.

"Skinwalker".

"What's that?"

"It's kinda like a Werewolf. Skinwalkers can turn into dogs whenever they want and can turn others with just a bite. Like Werewolves, the feed of peoples hearts".

"Well... they sound like lovely pets".

* * *

Emily had been on Bobby's sofa, reading a non-supernatural book, one she had brought with her. She had fallen asleep, so she didn't hear the rumble of the Impalas engine get closer.

"Bobby" Dean says, as he walks through the door, "we're back".

"Hey Bobby" Sam says, shutting the door.

"I know that yer idjt" Bobby huffs as he wheels out of the kitchen.

Dean grins and he puts his duffle down and shrugs, lifting up a bag, "Brought dinner".

"Where's Em?" Sam asks.

"Passed out on the couch" Bobby nods his head in her direction, "you'll hav'tuh wake her up".

"Passed out? Like she passed out or just sleeping?" Dean asks, tilting his head into the living room, trying to see her.

Bobby rolls his eyes, "sleeping".

Dean nods, happy with that information. He turns to Sam.

"You wake her up" Dean says, heading into the kitchen, "If I do it, she'll only accuse me of sleep creeping on her".

Sam bitch faces Dean's back, before turning into the living room.

Emily feels herself being pulled from unconsciousness. Groaning, she opens her eyes to see why she was being woken up.

"Sam?" she mutters, when her eyes land on the giant looming over her.

"Hey, we just got back" Sam steps back and let's Emily sit up, "we got some food. Didn't know if had eaten or not".

She stretches slightly, her back cracking, and she rubs her eyes and yawns, "I could go for some food".

Emily gets up and follows Sam out of the room and into the kitchen where Dean was already filling his mouth full of burger.

"I'm surprised it wasn't you who woke me up, creeper" Emily jabs at Dean.

His eyes narrow and she smiles innocently in return, while Sam just smirks and shakes his head.

Emily grabs a burger and plonks herself down on the closest chair.

"So Em, how have you been?" Sam asks.

"Fine... you called to check up on me every so often. You know I've been fine" Emily shrugs, "I've been the perfect house guest".

Dean snorts and Emily glares at him. It was Dean's turn to smile innocently at her.

But then Emily remembers and grins, "By the way, Bobby says I'm all good. I passed his test, I know all about ghosts".

Dean smile drops... he wasn't expecting her to pick up the knowledge that quickly. He had been hoping he'd have another few weeks before she was ready to start the physical training. He wasn't ready for this! He was supposed to have more time...

...Oh God he sounded like some poor sap of a father, who just found out his daughter was going on her first date.

He turns to Bobby, "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure boy. She knows everything she needs to know and _more_ for a ghost, salt and burn hunt".

Sam turns to Emily, impressed, "Wow. Well done".

Emily nods, "I didn't have anything else to do and Bobby was a good teacher. The information just sort of sunk in".

"Must be in the Winchester blood" Bobby says.

"Well, we'll see how she handles the physical training before we say it's in the blood" Dean says, "we're starting tomorrow. So you better eat up, then get some sleep. Cuz your gunna need it. Tomorrow's going to be along day".

"Dean-" Sam starts.

"She want's to do this, so we're doing this, properly" Dean says, "We're going to be tough on you, and we're not going to hold back just because your a little girl. You need to learn how to fight and live. If you can't do the physical training, then you can't go on the hunt".

Like hell was he going to let her anywhere near a hunt if she couldn't defend herself properly, and to be able to defend herself, he was going to have to be hard on her. He wasn't going to let her do a hunt with only half-assed training.

"Bring it" if Dean thought that just because she was a small, young girl, she was going to fail at whatever he threw at her. She was sure as hell going to prove him wrong.

* * *

 **I really wanted to have some Bobby/Emily bonding moments, so this chapter was a bit of that. And also Emily finding out a little bit about her dad and brothers.**

 **Dean may seem like an ass, but he only wants to keep Emily safe and not have her end up like Adam. Also Emily may see like a bitch... but you have to see it from her side; she was basically told she had two new brother, her father was dead, told that monsters were real and that Adam was probably dead.**

 **It will take time for her to fully warm up to Sam and Dean and vise versa. At the moment it may seem like the boys accept her more then she accepts them but, they have had more time then her to adjust to the information of other siblings.**

 **Plus Sam and Dean are still getting used to Emily as well, they just more adult about the situation.**

 **Anyway, if you like the story so far please fav, follow and/or review (even to criticize. I want to know how I can make the story better for you to read).**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
